


Episode Six: Family, The Other "F" Word

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Through Thick and Thin, Sickness and Health [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), I hate Rhys' mom, Insecure Rhys, Jack does not have commitment issues, Jack hates Rhys' mom, M/M, Rhys' Mom visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys' mom visits. It doesn't go well, but Jack is supportive and protective of Rhys, no matter how much he wants to kill Rhys' mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a LONG time since I've uploaded something and I'm sorry! My life got crazy after Thanksgiving and yeah, I know it can with the holidays, but my very pregnant sister moved back from Oklahoma, I got a cold that knocked me out for like two weeks, holidays, my husband's birthday and then I went back to work and then my niece was born and it's only been three days since we got back from watching my sister's other children. Anyway! Here is the next episode of Domestic Au!

Angel forwarded the texts Rhys sent her to Gaige and Timothy. Angel was in her history class, a class she could ace in her sleep, so she did not feel particularly guilty for zoning out. She read over the texts again in the group message.  _ Rhys’ mother was in town. _

Gaige was the first to text back. ‘w0a h3s r3ally~~~~ panicking ov3r this br0ad.’

Timothy was next. ‘That’s because she’s not that great of a person. He told me about her a little when he asked about my uncle one time.’

‘if sh3s lik3 ur uncl3 th3n sh3 n33ds t0 accid3ntally b3 kill3d by my b0t~~~’ 

‘Not like him exactly, but not nice.’ Timothy responded.

Angel entered the conversation: ‘Do you guys want to help me? We have a lot of stuff.’

Gaige was quick to text back. ‘wat th3 h3ll ar3 w3 still h3r3 4 l3ts g0! w3ll  l3av3 wh3n w3 switch class3s’

Timothy was unsure. ‘I don’t know… My Uncle…’

It took a moment for Gaige to respond. ‘iv3 s3nt a l3tt3r t0 the principal~~~~~ ur 3xcus3d, Your Cuteness! <3<3<3<3<3<3’

Timothy was quick. ‘Don’t call me that!’

Angel giggled quietly. When her class was over, she met Gaige and Timothy as his locker. He was looking from side to side, nervous as hell.

“Tim Tam!” Gaige hissed. “If you don’t want them to suspect you, you need to act like you have nothing to hide.”

“Besides,” Angel said, leaning on the other side of his locker. “You’re already always in trouble by just being our friends.”

Timothy blushed.

The girls shared a smiled. They loved Timothy and had cared for him the moment Angel had been partnered with him. He’d been her lab partner and therefore Gaige’s. Gaige refused to work with anyone other than Angel and the teacher wouldn’t let Gaige work with anyone else. Angel was the only person who could stop Gaige from drifting in their labs. They had only slightly befriended Timothy before he went back to being silent and aloof. It was only until the girls saw Timothy get beat up first hand, that they realized why he was so shy. Angel hadn’t had to look at Gaige to know they were thinking the same thing. They’d pounced on the group, punching, kicking, screaming and jumping on them. Afterwards, Angel and Gaige had been determined to befriend him.

When his bag was packed, he looked at Gaige. “Aren’t you going to pack yours? Don’t you have homework?”

Gaige wrapped her arm around Timothy. “Aww! It’s so sweet how much you care about me!” She leaned her head on Timothy’s shoulder. He was blushing so bad, he couldn’t talk.

Angel shook her head. What manipulation. Not that whatever affection Gaige gave Timothy was fake, but it had stopped him from asking about homework.

* * *

Jack and Vaughn were about to exit the car when Rhys’ message came through. Jack stopped and read it, frowning.

“What?” Vaughn asked.

“I’ve never gotten angry at him for interrupting a meeting. I love it when he interrupts a meeting. He should know he doesn’t have to apologize.”

“What’s he apologizing for?”

“He says his mom found him?” Jack looked at Vaughn’s paling face and his frowned deepened. “What the hell did I say?”

Vaughn snatched Jack’s phone and read it. His eyes scanned the text. He tossed the phone back to him and pulled out his own. “We need to head back. Right now. Yesterday.”

Jack did not waste time and ordered their driver to take them back. “What the hell is going on?”

Vaughn was on the phone. “Yvette. We have a twenty-three nineteen. Yes! He just texted Jack that she found him. Well, I don’t know, he just got it! Okay, see you there.” He turned to Jack. “Okay, when we get back to Hyperion, here’s what we’re gonna do. Yvette and I are going to go to your place and we’re gonna pack up all of your stuff. It’ll be brought to my place until you can get rid of her.”

Jack shook his head. “Enough. You need to tell me about this woman right now.”

Vaughn took a deep breath. “Rhys and I met in college, we hit it off right away, but he was really vague about his family. His father left, but his mother was tough. That was the word he used. It wasn’t until she visited him that I realized what kind of tough he meant.”

“And?” Jack’s brows rose. “What kind of tough is she? Tough like my cunt of a grandma?”

Vaughn shook his head. “She stole all of our things and sold them. And when she was confronted, she acted hurt that Rhys could be so disrespectful. She didn’t even try to lie about selling the stuff. She said he owed her for all the years he mooched off her. Ya know, when he was a baby and couldn’t fend for himself?”

Jack was silent and looked out the window at the stars. “I knew I was going to regret that rule about not killing Rhys’ family.”

Vaughn grunted. “That was only the first time she found him.”

Jack turned, his eyes dark, intense, and very focused. “Tell me.”

When the car touched down in Hyperion, Jack was out and barking orders. “Take him to our house. Now! And help him with whatever he needs.” He was gone then, stalking to the elevator and jamming the button. He kicked the wall hard when the door shut. He had a lot of energy that was going to explode. All the stories Vaughn told him raced around his mind, making him angrier and angrier. He was about to meet the woman that was the reason Rhys had ran away. He was about to meet the reason he had almost lost Rhys.

He stopped at the floor Rhys was at. He made quick, large steps to his office, slowing suddenly when he heard them talking.

“So, you actually went through with it then? That…  _ arm _ ?” she asked.

“Yep,” Rhys said mechanically.

“Of course you did. You’re always making stupid decisions like this. You didn’t think you were good enough with your normal arm?” Rhys did not answer. Jack was not used to the quiet, withdrawn man he was watching. Rhys’ arm hugged his torso and his eyes were vacant. He looked tired and worn. The woman continued. “Stupid decisions like not letting me know whether you’re alive or not! I’ve been worried sick about you!”

“I’m fine, Mom,” Rhys said, his words strung out and worn.

“I can see that. Didn’t think to tell me that, though, huh? You just, what? Conveniently forgot that you had a mother? A poor mother who never gets to know anything about her son? I can see you’re married, when did that happen? You’re all setup here, all nice and warm while I’m just barely getting by!”

Rhys sighed.

“What, you’ve got nothing to say? You  _ meant _ not to contact me? You always act like I’m some horrible person! I clothed you, fed you, helped you with homework when I was dead tired from work! I’m the reason you got this far and you can’t even send a text? What kind of treatment is that?”

Jack could stay still no longer, he burst through the door, letting it clang noisily against the wall. “Actually, Rhys’ brains and hard work got him to the position he’s in now.”

Jack caught the slight relaxation in Rhys’ shoulders and the relieved look in Rhys’ eye. “Jack, this is my mom-”

“And who are you to Rhys?” his mom snapped.

“Lady, I’m the CEO of this place,” he held his left hand up, displaying the plain wedding ring. “And I’m the man he’s married to.”

The woman, who was in her late forties eyed Jack in his normal, messy attire. “ _ You’re _ the CEO? Yeah, and I’m a Vault Hunter.”

Jack shrugged. “You could be.”

“Well, Mom, Jack’s going to give you a tour of Hyperion. I have some things I have to take care of.”

His mom huffed. “You’re leaving me with a complete stranger!?”

“Not a stranger, Mom. Jack, my husband.”

Jack had not realized that Rhys had been slowly inching towards the door until he was within reach of Jack. Jack pulled him into a side hug, holding onto his waist. “That’s right, cupcake, I’m going to show you my empire.” Jack gave her a sloppy smirk. “Just gimme a minute with Rhys.”

Jack pulled Rhys out of the room and into the conference room where he closed all the blinds and locked the door before his mom could protest. Rhys hugged himself and he stood a distance from Jack. Jack did not like this. He went over to Rhys and pulled him into his arms and held him.

“I am not liking this, Rhysie. You’re closed off and I’ve never seen you like this.”

Rhys was quiet.

“Vaughn told me about her. He told me everything. What do you need me to do while she visits?”

Rhys sighed. “Don’t talk about Angel. I’m going to have her stay at Gaige’s until Mom’s gone. I don’t want that woman to know about Angel and try to manipulate her. Not that Angel couldn’t handle herself…”

Jack nodded. “Okay, anything else?”

“Jack…” Rhys sighed into Jack’s chest. “She’s… She’ll…”

“I know, pumpkin. So, how are you doing to explain an empty house?” Jack smirked.

“We’re just moving in,” Rhys said matter-of-factly.

Jack nodded. “Okay. You get going and I’ll take care of her. I’ll even treat her to a fancy meal,” Jack’s smirk widened. “And I won’t even kill those techs for not getting your arm done. I’ll grab it on my way out.”

Rhys nodded, hugging Jack tight. “I’m glad you’re with me this time. I always feel stronger with you.”

Jack kissed his head. “I’m always here for you Rhysie. Now, get going, she’s been alone too long already.”

Nodding, Rhys kissed Jack and left. Jack went back to Rhys’ office and frowned when the woman was going through Rhys’ things. “I could arrest you for that. Hell, I’ve shot people for less.”

She jumped and laughed. “I was just looking for a piece of paper to write something down on! There’s all these numbers and codes, I just got lost!”

“Mmm,” Jack hummed. “I’ve shot people for less.”

The woman frowned. “I was just looking for paper.” She stood. “Do you treat Rhys like this? How controlling and abusive.”

Jack broke into a smiled. “Time for your tour. There are some dark corners I’d just love to show you.” He held the door open for her.

She stalked past him. “I don’t like your tone, boy.”

Jack quirked his brow. “I’m pretty sure we’re the same age.”

“You don’t know how old I am!”

“I know how old you look, so I subtracted twenty years from that.”

She glared at him. “I don’t know how you can be married to my Rhys! You are-”

Jack stopped her right here. “Let’s get something straight, cupcake. He’s  _ my  _ Rhys. Not yours.  _ Mine _ . You are not attached to him.” They continued. Jack lead her through the elevator and pushed for the floor just under his office.

“I’m his mother.”

Jack grunted. “Gotta act like one to be one.”

“And just  _ what _ is that supposed to mean!?”

“What do you  _ think  _ it means?” Jack scoffed. “And you’re supposed to be smart and conniving.” Jack shook his head.

The woman glared. “I will not tolerate this treatment! I have raised Rhys and fed him and clothed him and let him stay under my roof out of the kindness of my heart! I have been a great mom!”

Jack frowned. “A two year old’s job isn’t to earn your love, cupcake. It’s just to freakin’ grow and  _ your _ job is to take care of it, not charge it rent.”

“I never charged Rhys rent.”

Before Jack could say anything, the elevator doors opened. There stood Vasquez, his eyes wide. “O-oh, Handsome Jack, sir! I- uh- I’ll get the nex-”

“Nonsense!” Jack said. He pulled Vasquez in. “Hugo, this is…” he stared blankly at Rhys’ mom. They had not been properly introduced.

“Doris,” Rhys’ mom said, stepping between Jack and Vasquez. She smiled brightly up at him. “You are just incredibly handsome! I bet you know your way around a woman!”

Vasquez looked at Jack as though he was being pranked. Jack shook his head. “This  _ is _ Rhys’ mom. Unfortunately.”

Vasquez’s eyes widened. “N-no way…”

“Way,” Jack sighed.

“Oh, hush, Jack! I’m too young to be a mother!” she let her eyes drag over Vasquez, her hand gently squeezing his arm muscles. “I bet you’re a hard,  _ hard  _ worker, Hugo. I bet you’re just swimming in money!” she giggled.

Vasquez’s expression shifted slightly. Instead of just confusion, there was the beginnings of horror. “Uhm…”

“Rhys’ mom, we are not allowed to discuss wages. Otherwise I shoot them.” Jack said, almost laughing at the relieved look on Vasquez.

Doris frowned. “You shoot a lot of people?” she demanded.

“Oh, there are definitely people I’d like to shoot.” Jack eyed her.

Moving against Hugo, she hugged him, rubbing his chest. “You would shoot this man? After all the hard work he’s done for you?” She looked up at Vasquez, who was refusing to look her in the eye. “I bet you’re not paid enough!”

“I-I’m fine. Please stop touching me.”

“Oh, you’re the coy type!” she giggled. “I love when you men play hard to get. It gets me all…” she sighed heavily.

Vasquez whimpered. “ _ Please  _ stop touching me.”

“That’s the second time he’s asked,” Jack said. Yeah, it had been fun to watch Vasquez cower, but this was getting too much. “Get away from him.”

Doris glared at Jack, forgetting Vasquez. “I am a woman with needs, do not interrupt me!”

Vasquez took this time to quietly push the button for the next floor frantically. The soft and rapid clicking was drowned out by their words.

Jack grunted. “I  _ highly _ doubt you were getting anywhere.”

Glaring, she pointed a finger at Jack. “You act all high and mighty like you know everything! Like I’m the bad guy, but you don’t know anything! That boy has destroyed my whole life! He was always so worthless and stupid!”

Jack’s eyes narrowed on the woman. “Don’t ever talk about Rhys like that again.” Jack’s voice was quiet and the silence reverberated off the walls. The clicks of the button was clearly heard now.

“Do not talk to me like that! I deserve better treatment and I demand it!” she glared at Jack, unafraid.

Vasquez kept his eyes on the button he continually pushed.

“You are astounding in your arrogance, lady! You don’t deserve anything. I don’t know how Rhys is even your son.”

“Me either,” Vasquez whispered.

“Excuse me?” Doris wheeled on him. “You think you have a say in this? You, cowering in a corner! You’re just like all the other men who think they’re the biggest, baddest thing out there, when they can’t even take a little criticism! You disgust me.”

Vasquez’s eyes were wide and scared. The door opened and Vasquez stumbled out, pushing the others that were waiting for their turn in the lift. He shook his head at them. “Unless you want to die,” he choked. This statement made the employees shuffle and leave for another elevator.

The doors shut and Jack and Doris were alone.

“I bet you couldn’t think of one positive thing if your life depended on it.” Jack eyed her.

“Oh, just shut up!” Doris crossed her arms.

“No,” Jack said.

They stared each other down.

* * *

Rhys burst through the door as a large, beefy man toted a box out into a moving truck. He nodded to Rhys. “Good to see you again, Rhys. We should hang out when we’re not in a twenty-three nineteen, though.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

He met Yvette and Vaughn in the entrance. They were packing boxes to the front for the multiple large men to carry out to the truck. They stopped to greet him.

“Where’s your arm?” Vaughn asked, a tiny, knowing smirk at his lips.

“I was getting it fixed when Mom got there. How the hell did she find me?” Rhys asked.

“That woman is a leech,” Yvette said. “We’re almost done here. The boys had friends over, so we have extra help. Plus, with the kids… I had Angel pack her bags. I didn’t figure you’d want your mom knowing she exists.”

Rhys nodded. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it, dude, you know we’d clear any house for you.” Vaughn smiled.

“Yeah, though it is tempting to have Jack kill her…” Yvette trailed off, thinking about it. She shook her head. “Anyway, the kids are in Angel’s room if you were looking for them.”

Rhys nodded. “Thanks.” He moved past them and then to where they were. They were sitting in Angel’s room talking about the movers. When Rhys entered, Angel jumped up and hugged him. Rhys smiled, not realizing how much he needed that.

“Dad! What’s going on!” she demanded. “They’re even going to pack up my room!”

Rhys sighed. “I’m so sorry Angel, but my mom is here in town and she’ll demand to stay here and I don’t want her meeting you. She’s not a very nice person and she’ll try to take advantage of you. She’s extremely manipulative.” Before she could protest, Rhys stopped her. “I know you’re very capable, but I couldn’t handle it if she hurt you or tried to. You’re going to be staying with Gaige until she’s gone.”

Angel nodded. “Okay, Dad, but I still wish I could be here with you, we’re a family and family sticks together no matter what.”

“I know, babygirl, but my Mom is…” he thought for the right words that wouldn’t be too crass.

“A stealing, manipulative, controlling, overbearing bitch,” Yvette called from the hall. “She’s bad news bears.”

Rhys sighed, glaring at her. “Thanks Yvette.” He turned back to the kids. “But she’s right and while I know you need to be exposed to the real world, my mom is a different situation. And I don’t know what your Pops would do if she started in at you. Probably kill her instantly and then we’d all have to hide the evidence.”

Angel nodded. “Yeah… Well, I’m all packed. How can we help?”

Rhys smiled. “You can help me in the kitchen. We’re packing everything but the food in there.”

They padded out there and Rhys handed Timothy a box and brought him to the silverware. Rhys began to pack all of it in the box.

“Even the silverware?” Angel asked.

“Taking precautions. Caught her making off with the silverware once. It was actually a nice set I’d saved up for to get. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets.” He grunted. “And her only explanation was that after years of raising me, she deserved them.”

Angel blinked. “Wow.”

“What a bitch,” Gaige said. She scooped all the cookware into a box unceremoniously.

Rhys put the last of the silverware in the box. They worked their way around, packing up everything. The last to go was Angel’s room, which Rhys affirmed that it would be back and the same.

“Great. I love all the furniture I’ve had since I was five,” she sighed.

Rhys thought for a moment. “Hmm, good point.”

As the men were carrying her things out, Rhys stopped them. “Hey, all the furniture can be accidentally lost, okay?” he turned to Angel. “Anything else in your room that needs to be accidentally lost?”

Angel’s eyes sparkled. She grabbed the beefy man and pulled him to her bedroom where she pointed out all the things she didn’t like anymore. Then, before he could take a breather, she pulled him into her bathroom, where she repeated the same thing. He nodded, though, and paid close attention. The man instructed the others, making two different piles, one to keep and one to lose.

Running to Rhys, Angel hugged him tight. “Thank you! Pops would never let me get rid of this stuff! He’s determined to believe I’ll be ten years old the rest of my life.”

Rhys hugged her back, savoring it before he sent her off to Gaige’s. With that done and the house empty, except for the dining room table and the bare minimums of kitchenware, he thanked Yvette and her boys and hugged Vaughn. They all left to park the truck in Vaughn’s garage.

Rhys left the house, checking in with Jack, they were just finishing up dinner. Rhys’ stomach growled, but he had to get things for the house from the local Dollar Store. He found plates, silverware, cooking utensils, everything except for pots and pans. He was glad he’d kept a couple, the ones that were most worn. He was just putting the bags away, when he heard the door open.

“Were you trying to kill me!?”

“Mmm,” Jack answered.

“You were! I just knew you couldn’t be trusted! Rhys! How could you marry this… This… MOBSTER!”

Rhys sighed. He went out to greet them, noting his Mom’s large, travel bags. “He’s not a mobster, Mom. I see you have overnight bags.”

“Well, why shouldn’t I? I figured I’d be staying with you. Unless I’m an inconvenience or a problem, which you  _ always _ think I am.”

Rhys stretched a tight smile across his face. “No.”

Jack in the meantime was looking all around them at the empty house. His eyes were large, impressed. He nodded to Rhys, clapping silently at Rhys’ quick ingenuity. As Doris turned to glare at Jack, Jack moved past her, bumping her ever so gently and extremely on purpose.

“Did you see that!?” Doris exclaimed. “He did that on purpose!”

“I brought you home some dinner, sweetheart. I figured you might be hungry, since we just moved in here. I also brought your arm back. We’ll put that on now.” Jack placed the mechanical arm in position at Rhys’ socket and began to click it in.

Rhys smiled. “Thanks! I got the food put away where I like it, it’s a good thing this place is a lot like our old place, you should be able to find everything just fine.”

Jack smirked. “Good.”

Doris eyed them. “You two are acting weird.”

Jack scoffed as he clicked a latch into place. “How would you even know? The closest you ever came to getting to know Rhys was when you got acquainted with his stuff.”

Rhys’ heart sank a little. He just did not have the energy for this.

“Do you see, Rhys!? This is how it’s been all day! I don’t deserve this! I’ve been nothing but nice, but he’s done nothing but attack me!” She glared at Jack.

“I’m sure…” Rhys really didn’t have the energy for this.

“Okay, babe, turn it on and make sure everything works,” Jack said, totally focused on Rhys now. Rhys did as he was told and checked the system.

He nodded. “Everything’s fine.”

“I don’t even understand why you need that thing or how you busted it.”

Jack let his smile widened. “Incredibly rough and crazy sex. Threw the thing right off.”

Doris put her hand to her chest. “Oh! How barbaric!”

“Rhys  _ loves _ when I get barbaric.” Jack kissed Rhys, making sure to stay just a touch longer than normal.

The contact made Rhys feel a little calmer. “I’m going to eat this and drink some tea. You want anything, Jack?”

“Yeah, the strongest alcohol we have, that way I can set myself on fire.”

“Do it sooner, rather than later,” Doris snapped. “Why didn’t you ask if I wanted anything!?”

“Because there’s not enough alcohol to get you to like yourself.” Jack snapped, flashing a large smile.

Rhys drowned out the yelling. He made himself tea, poured Jack their strongest hard alcohol in a cheap glass and set it on the counter. He grabbed his tea and sat down to eat his food. He wondered how many bites he’d get before his mom came in.

“No, you will not pester him. He’s eating. Let me take you to your guest room. You’ll be sleeping on the floor,  _ unfortunately _ .”

“What!? No, I demand to sleep on a bed!”

“Ours is the only bed and you wouldn’t fit between the two of us,” Jack said. Rhys could hear the cocky smirk.

“Don’t be disgusting! You two would be sleeping somewhere else, of course.”

“And let you steal all my lube? Not a chance.”

“Ugh! Do you ever think of anything other than killing people and sex? And I don’t like your insinuation that I’m a thief!”

And then Rhys couldn’t hear them after that. He sighed and took a sip of his tea. This was going to be a long couple of days. He was halfway done when Jack came in, gulped down his own drink and then eyed the cup he drank it from. He eyed Rhys.

“Dollar store.”

Jack nodded and then his eyes became wide and he shook his head. “Your mom, Rhys, woo!” Jack sat next to Rhys.

“I’m sorry,” Rhys looked down at his food.

Jack captured his face and kissed him hard. “Do not be sorry for shitty family, Rhys. You didn’t choose them. Besides, I can’t wait for us to have loud, obnoxious sex tonight.”

Rhys gasped. “You put her right next to our room, didn’t you?”

“Damn right! It’s going to be glorious!” Jack’s eyes were lit with the most passionate flame Rhys had ever seen. He frowned at Rhys though. “You better not hold back, kitten, or I’m not giving you any blowjobs for a month.”

Rhys laughed. It was a full, unhindered laugh. A laugh only Jack could bring out. Jack smiled, his eyes falling to Rhys’ lips. “That’s much better. That’s  _ my _ Rhysie.” He kissed Rhys again, slipping in some tongue action. “Now, finish your food, I need you ready for a long night,” Jack winked.

“A long night of what?” Doris had come in just then.

“A long night with you,” Jack snapped. “Would you like something to drink, Doris? I think we have some muddy water.”

“You are muddy water!”

* * *

Rhys was the first one awake. He stretched and winced at his sore muscles and skin. Jack was always a biter when he got worked up. He padded to their bathroom and looked at his bare skin, around the tattoos. Plain as day, bite marks and hickeys. Rhys sighed. His mom really brought out the alpha in Jack.

He heard Jack move about and a moment later he walked in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Rhys and kissed his shoulder and neck, nibbling just a little. It sent a  _ zing! _ through Rhys. He smiled and leaned into Jack, letting Jack’s strength hold him. Jack’s hands stroked up Rhys’ stomach, his fingers digging in.

Biting his lip, Rhys turned to kiss Jack. Jack’s smirk was proud and cocky. He looked at the mirror. “Hmm, we might need to put a mirror in our bedroom. I like watching us.” Jack stretched his hand down to grip Rhys. Rhys sucked in his breath. “Yep,” Jack said. “We need a mirror. I have got to see your face now, all the time.”

Rhys laughed.

Jack kissed just under his ear. “You hungry, babe?”

“Mmmm,” Rhys purred.

Biting Rhys’ ear, Jack let his teeth drag. “I’ll make us some breakfast.”

“Okay, we should get dressed first.”

“Why?” Jack brushed a thumb over a hickey. “Let your mom see.”

“Seriously, Jack.” Rhys hit Jack’s chest and left to get dressed. Jack followed, cornering him to suckle on his neck. In no time, there was a nice, large hickey on Rhys’ neck. Rhys frowned. “Why, do you always feel the need to do that?”

Jack smiled. “I gotta let everyone know you’re mine.”

Rhys narrowed on Jack. “Are… Are you territorial because of my mom?” Shrugging, Jack turned away to get dressed, which told Rhys everything he needed to know. Rhys followed after him. “You are! Jack, that’s really sweet and cute!”

Jack stopped abruptly and caught Rhys in his arms. “I don’t like the way she treats you.” This made Rhys retract himself, but Jack wouldn’t let him leave his arms. “I don’t like who you are around her. You’re quiet and withdrawn and I’ve only seen you like this when you left me. I don’t like it. So yeah, I am territorial. Because I love you. You and Angel are the most important things in my life. I’m going to protect you two with me life.”

“Jack…” Rhys tried to move away, but Jack still wouldn’t let him.

“I’m serious, Rhysie.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

Jack took Rhys’ chin with his hand and pulled it so Rhys was in kissing range. “We’ll get through this, sweetheart.”

“I know we will,” Rhys said. Jack finally let him go and Rhys went to his part of the closet. He pulled on a bright, orange, circular patterned t-shirt with a wide neck that not only let his tattoos peak out a little, but also showcased more hickeys and bites. He wondered if he should wear something else for a second, but he shrugged and grabbed the brightest pants he could find. They were jeans and were a bright, aquamarine blue, with teal, zebra print. He took a moment to look at his socks and shoes. He had a pair of leopard print shoes. He had gotten them on a sale just for laughs, but today he would be wearing them. Now he needed socks to go with them. He opened his drawer and picked up a pair of large, colorful socks with large dots, but upon seeing them closer, realized they were tropical leaves. He smirked and put them on, but then he noticed something. His jeans covered up the socks. This would not do. Smiling fully, Rhys bent down and rolled them up, happy with the end product.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and rubbed his eyes. “Damn, baby, that’s… I can’t even process what’s happening here.” He tried again, but had to look away. “What kind of horrible, 80’s golf magazine did you twist to your terrible, fashion desire from?”

Rhys beamed. “It’s hideous? Good.”

Jack’s brows rose. “Do… Do I need to be concerned? I know you love your patterns, but… You’re better than this.”

Laughing, Rhys kissed Jack. “I love how much you care for me! Just wait.” He winked.

“This has something to do with your mom, doesn’t it?” Jack asked.

Rhys left the room first, Jack following, but Rhys stopped and listened. When he heard Doris in the kitchen, Rhys ducked into her room. Jack followed. He leaned against the door frame and watched Rhys rifle through his mom’s things. He pulled out all the alcohol and handed them to Jack.

Jack frowned. “No friggin’ way.”

Rhys shrugged.

He whistled. “Wow, this woman’s fast and shameless. And completely cruel to make me go sober while she’s around.”

Rhys smirked a little, but when the got to the kitchen where Doris was making some eggs, any happiness was drained from his face. She looked at them when they walked in and frowned. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Putting these back,” Jack said.

“Yeah, in my luggage.”

Rhys sighed, but began to put them in a cupboard with a locking mechanism.

“Rhys, put those back right now. I deserve those after hearing you two all night.” And then she winced when she saw Rhys. “Oh, good Lord! What are you wearing!? You look like a whore threw up on you. And what is with your hair, all gelled like that? Are you so insecure that you think the only way to be is a corporate sell-out?” She shook her head. “No, we’re not leaving this house until you change. Colors are not professional, adult colors, they’re juvenile. They’re childish and of the simple mind. I’ve told you a thousand times, if you dress like a child, I’ll treat you like one.”

“Hot damn, that was impressive,” Jack said. “You didn’t take a breath through that whole thing. Guess you really are a windbag.” Jack laughed. Even Rhys couldn’t help the small smirk that escaped.

Doris caught it. “You think this is funny, Rhys? You think someone mocking your mom is funny? Do you mock me, Rhys?”

Rhys continued to put the alcohol away, not answering her.

“Rhys! Stop ignoring me and put those back in my luggage! After all the hell you deliberately put me through, they’re what I get for being so patient with you.”

Jack handed Rhys the ones he was holding. He smirked. “Tough, lady. This is my house and if we want to have loud, amazing, wild sex right here on the table or over the sink, you’re damn right I’m going to do it. If you don’t like it, you can leave. Or just keep stealing my shit, then I could arrest you. Or, even better, keep speaking that way to Rhys, and I can kill you.”

Doris gasped and slammed her spatula on the counter. “How dare you threaten me! You have no right to treat me like this! I only wanted to spend a few days with Rhys and try to get him to reconcile his atrocious behavior, but you are even worse! I deserve a gift after putting up with you!”

“Oh, I’ll give you a gift, how about a dead animal in your bed tonight?”

Rhys’ mom gasped. “Did you hear what he just said to me, Rhys!?”

All Rhys did was to start making coffee. He’d kept the French Press that Jack had decided he didn’t like. He put a pot of water on the stove to boil. Doris grabbed for Rhys, but he jumped away, glaring at her.

“Don’t look at me like that! I was just trying to get your attention. You obviously didn’t hear me when I said how abusive-”

“He’s not abusive,” Rhys said.

“Oh, so you can form sentences. I thought you’d suddenly gone stupid.”

“So, Dumbass- I mean Doris, when will you leave?” Jack asked, smiling wide the angrier she got.

But she smiled at him. “Oh, I don’t plan on leaving for a while.”

Jack laughed. He hugged his stomach and laughed loudly. “Oh! Oh! That is just too precious! You think you’re staying here! You think you’ll be here for more than another day!” He laughed loudly and then suddenly stopped. “You are not welcome here. You’re leaving tomorrow.”

Doris looked at Rhys. “And what about you?” she asked, her voice hitching in distress.

Rhys frowned, but before he could answer, Jack stepped in. “It’s not his decision. This is my house. I bought it, the title’s under my name and you’re leaving tomorrow. I’m only letting you stay another night because you’re technically Rhys’ mom.”

“Technically!?”

Rhys left the kitchen. He didn’t much care for the arguing, but his heart was swelling at how protective Jack was being, even if it wasn’t exactly making things better. He could hear them get loud until Jack called something at her and then stormed into the living room.

“Why did I make that damn rule not to kill your family? You know, anybody else who treated you like that would have been dead before they could finish their first sentence, but  _ no _ , I had to have a lapse in judgement and make that friggin’ rule.”

He hooked Rhys in the arm and took him to the front door. “We’re eating out. Screw that crap French Press coffee, I need something stronger and heavily laced with alcohol.”

“Wait for me!” Doris called. “You will not leave me here all by my lonesome and talk about me behind my back!”

Jack growled. “I would never do such a thing! Especially when saying it to your face is ten times better!”

* * *

Sitting at the table at a mediocre restaurant, Rhys silently sat as Doris talked about anything and everything. Rhys was next to Jack, something Jack had gone out of his way to make happen, intercepting Doris from sitting next to him. She had fumed and had ordered their most expensive wine. Jack had just shrugged and put his hand on Rhys’ leg under the table.

Doris clucked. “Such behavior!”

Jack’s brow quirked. “Are you saying you’ve never done a sloppy one under a table? You seem like someone who would be really sloppy.”

Rhys almost choked on his drink. He coughed and looked at Jack. “Jack!” he gasped. It was meant as a warning that Rhys had almost choked and Jack understood, but Doris did not.

“Well, finally you show some backbone!” She said, triumphantly.

Rhys sipped his water.

Doris looked around the restaurant. “Well, this place would be decent if there was any service! I don’t see why we’re eating here. You can afford a whole world, why are we eating in this disgusting place?”

“Mom!” Rhys hissed, frowning at her.

Jack beamed, though. “Can’t let you get too complacent, now can we?”

She glared and huffed. Then she looked at Rhys. “I always knew you were gay, Rhys. Every time you started eyeing my boyfriends, I always knew.” She laughed and sipped her wine.

Rhys frowned and then rolled his eyes. She was getting feisty and that always meant some sort of fight was inevitable.

She frowned. “Don’t take that attitude with me, boy. I have caught you staring at my dates and boyfriends.”

Rhys’ frown deepened. “What the hell are you talking about? I never cared for any of the men you brought home.”

“Don’t lie to me! You flirted and stared and it was so obvious!”

Rhys was shaking his head. “I always left the apartment when you brought them home. Why would I care any wink about them?”

Their food arrived. Rhys picked at his salad, his appetite lost. He had always left while the men were there, just in case they weren’t just interested in his mom. Rhys had almost experienced that once, but he’d snuck out before that could happen.

The food seemed to silence his mom for the moment, but Rhys knew he would be hearing about this again.

“So, when are you going to go shopping?” his mom asked.

“What?” Rhys was thrown off.

“For your apartment-oh I’m sorry,  _ your _ apartment,” she said, looking at Jack.

Rhys hadn’t thought of that.

But Jack didn’t miss a beat. “And what the hell makes you think we’d want you to come shopping with us?”

“Well, you two are men. You have no sense about that stuff at all, no matter how gay you are. Especially Rhys. He’ll want to drown everything with ghastly colors and patterns! And you, I just don’t trust you.”

Jack almost argued with her, but then smiled. “You might actually be right about something.”

“I’m  _ always _ right.” Doris glared.

“ _ Right _ ,” Jack said, his voice suggesting something else.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, of course.”

“You’re a terrible liar!” she spat.

“Am I?” Jack said with just as much mystery.

“I don’t like mind games!”

“Only when you aren’t winning though, otherwise, I bet you love it as much as giving sloppy slurps under the table.”

This time, Rhys choked on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Rhys' mom. Do you hate Rhys' mom? I think we all hate Rhys' mom. Rhys' mom sucks.
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/
> 
> My friend drew Rhys' horrible outfit. Now, you too can have major eye pain!
> 
> http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/155632493398/rhys-rhys-why-fic-by-bettyboop4w33t4


End file.
